


The Only One

by RedelliaValentinos



Series: The Only One [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Earth-2 Harrison Wells, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Family Issues, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Cisco Ramon, Omega Verse, Vague/Non-Graphic Sex, Virgin Cisco, cold shower, mention birth control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedelliaValentinos/pseuds/RedelliaValentinos
Summary: Rounding a sharp corner, he finds himself facing a door that's slightly ajar. Pheromones are pouring out of the slight opening and his instincts take over. That same door is treated with violence as Harry pushes past it, banging it loudly against an adjacent wall. Inside, Harry is almost drowned by the sweet smell, and the source was mere feet away. Since Barry was at work and Caitlin was just a beta...





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaffeineNCupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineNCupcakes/gifts).



Harry can smell it. It's rich, strong, scented of coffee and cocoa, wafting through the corridors of Star Labs. It's not a smell he's familiar with. It's incredibly new to his nostrils...and it's making all the blood in his body run south. Harry needs to place its cause and origin. Keep walking, a little further...

In his mind, Harry is going through a map of Star Labs. If he's right, this sweet and heavenly scent in the air is coming from the showers... Yes, it has to be. He can hear water running from one...no, two shower heads. Feeling the air rapidly cooling against his skin tells him the water temp is set to damn near freezing. A few more steps and he picks up its point of birth and cause. An omega. Healthy, in heat, and untouched.

Harry's brain stumbles a bit at the smell of a virgin omega. He's never known the scent before. It's such a rarity to come across an untouched omega on his earth. And he suspected that it was the same for this earth, as well.

Rounding a sharp corner, he finds himself facing a door that's slightly ajar. Pheromones are pouring out of the slight opening and his instincts take over. That same door is treated with violence as Harry pushes past it, banging it loudly against an adjacent wall. Inside, Harry is almost drowned by the sweet smell, and the source was mere feet away. Since Barry was at work and Caitlin was just a beta...

"Ramon?"

There was a quiet, "In here," and Harry turned towards the furthest stall. The curtain wasn't even closed. Cisco couldn't have cared less. He was curled up in the corner, allowing the freezing water to soak him down. His jacket was at his feet sopping wet, his iron man shirt not far from the jacket. His socks and sneakers were just outside of the stall, bone dry.

When Cisco looked up at Harry, his eyes were mixed with heat driven lust and some emotional pain.

"You don't look so-"

"Don't give me any of that shit. I know exactly how I look _and smell_ to you," Cisco spat.

Harry snarled at the bitterness.

"I'm not full blast yet. Give it another half hour," Cisco sighs, defeat smeared on his face. He knew he was taking a chance by staying in Star Labs. Either Harry or Barry would find him, so it was just a matter of when more than who.

But Harry is already moving in on him, gripping his shoulders, shifting and flipping him down onto his stomach. Cisco doesn't even fight. He's wearing a look of failure on his face, and he seems ready to burst into tears as Harry presses his weight against his bare back. Harry uses his height to his advantage, nuzzling the crook of the engineer's neck and rutting against his denim clad ass at the same time. His hands have wandered, one snarling gently in Cisco's hair, the other kneading Cisco's right butt cheek. It's all a sign of what's to come. The Latino closes his eyes, feeling filthy.

Whore. Just like his mother said. He just had to be the only omega in the family for three generations. And poor Harry is too busy responding to his alpha instincts to notice the hurt he's feeling. The worst part is he's not upset with Harry. He's upset with himself. Out of scent blockers, out of suppressants, it was his own fault.

Cisco's refusal to participate eventually makes Harry sit up.

"You're crying," he says softly, concerned. He strokes soothing circles against a bare shoulder, and Cisco's frame jerks a bit with a faint sob, "Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm minutes away from a full heat and you're asking me that?"the other quietly asks. He finally moves, pushing himself up. "Not here... Your room... I just want to get this over with."

Cisco found himself being gently scooped up from the floor and Harry carried him off, paying no mind to the fact that they were both soaked with cold water.

\-----

The heat lasted a full week. Cisco wakes on Harry's bed to some sunlight peeking through a window. His hair is an absolute mass, stray strands stuck to his forehead with sweat. He's pleasantly sore in all areas except...

Harry comes in with a small cup of coffee and a large glass of water just as Cisco presses a hand to the side of his neck, confusion and disbelief written all over his face. Harry heaves a sigh and sits down on the bed, passing the water to him.

"I know I didn't bite."

Cisco holds the glass with one hand, the other still on his neck. Part of him is glad, another part is hurt. It felt like rejection. So he swallows a lump in his throat.

"Why?" It's soft, and Harry can hear the pain in it.

"How do the laws for bonded omegas work here?"

Cisco blinks. "They're urged to get a marriage certificate to make it official, it's not required, but other than that, there's really no change in the dynamics. What does that have to do with-"

"-On Earth-2, once an omega is bonded, it's the end for them. They loose everything; voting rights, the ability to speak freely, they can't work without the alpha's permission, they can't even own anything. Not even the clothes on their backs. I wasn't sure how the laws worked here, so I didn't want to risk it... It was out of concern. Also, you were bitter and upset when I got to you..."

Cisco's hand slipped from his neck and he nodded. "I'm the only omega in my family. The," he paused to take a deep breath, "the Ramons are a strong line of alphas and a few betas. Mom especially views omegas as whores since we tend to bend over for any alpha that walks by. I pumped myself full of scent blockers when I hit puberty so I could have peace and quiet... I wasn't even allowed to family reunions, she saw me as such a disgrace."

Harry hasn't sipped his coffee. He's trying to imagine what it must have been like for Cisco growing up. "She must have screamed at you a lot."

" _Puta_. That's all she ever called me. Unless I went into heat. Then it got worse."

Harry turns his body towards him, wanting to offer comfort in anyway he can. There's fiery poisonous anger violating his blood vessels that's directed at Cisco's family more than anything. He switches the water with his coffee, making Cisco smile. He knows Harry basically drinks black death for coffee, but at that moment, it was the best thing ever. He sips it slowly, doesn't slurp it. That would kill the mood, anyway.

"That being said, with your next heat, would you permit me to bite?" Harry asked quietly.

Cisco reddens, nervous and slightly embarrassed. "You want to bond...with _me?_ Are you serious?"

Harry gave a nod. "You're a handful, I know. But I guess that's part of the challenge."

Cisco shrugs though, mulling it over in his head. Yes, he most certainly was a handful. It's part of his nature. But he's being held back. Family rules demanded he present his alpha to his parents, if he ever found one. Harry was not exactly a guy he could take home. Never mind the price on his head that CCPD has. But then again, what had his family ever done for him? Other than yell at him and exclude him from everything? That was it. They did jack shit, so their rules were nothing to him.

"Sure. I... I think I'd like being bonded." The smile brought to his face made Harry mirror him, and they leaned towards each other, sharing a sweet kiss of contentment.

"I do have a request. You don't have to honor it, in fact I don't expect you to, given its nature. If you decide not to, I won't be offended or upset, I promise. But if you want to, then-"

"-Dude, out with it, already. What?"

He was rambling. That was a first for Harrison Wells. Harry bit his lip, suddenly shy to ask the question. His cheeks tinted pink slightly to corroborate that. "Would you consider throwing out your bc?"

Kids? With Harry? That would be interesting.

"Cut down on the grumpiness and I'll think about it. Fair?"

Cisco can see Harry's heart swells in his chest. His bright blue eyes are almost overfilled with hope and utter joy. Good, Cisco thinks, it's about time the guy finally saw the rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first omegaverse fic. I've enjoyed the various fanfics and mangas for it, so I wanted to write my own. Still not quite clear on how some of the omegaverse works, so I glazed over some stuff. Go easy on me, okay?


End file.
